ededdneddyfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed Edd n Eddy the movie
The Eds are at eds house when ed trips and lands against the wall and a comic book falls out which says the cul de sac war double d asks ed if hes ever read the comic before ed says no. Then the eds read the comic book and it tells them the story of the kanker clan how lord kanker won peach creek and then the kankers took over peach creek however lord kanker was evil so the people of peach creek started a rebellian and defeated the kankers. The kanker clan went into hide ing and returned 20 years later and would launch an attack on the cul de sac lead by lord kanker and his three generals butch bubba n rod on december 4th the kanker clan would attack its december 1 says eddy so the eds start freaking out and run outside and tell the kids. the kids dont belive the eds and they think its another scam kevin pushs the eds into the dirt its raining outside so the eds decide to spy on the kanker clan. In the middle of the night the eds sneak into the trailer park and see a army of kankers assemblying there all realted the kankers cousins were assemblying three figures in hoods were yelling out commands mean while the eds start freaking out ed slips and a kanker named morry sees the eds and the kanker sisters and morry and a bunch of kankers with baseball bats start chasing the eds however ed picks up eddy and double d and runs away the eds escape. the next day the kanker's are going to attack so eddy ed and double d tell the kids no one will believe the eds except for jonny nazz kind of believes the eds so does rolf but jimmy sarah and kevin dont kevin starts yelling at the eds so then kevin and eddy get into a fight every one pulls them apart. thats when the kankers attack and start beating up the kids the eds run away meanwhile the kankers take over and lord kanker speaks and starts laughing and saying he is know the ruler of the cul de sac and now the kanker clan will take over the world the kanker's start looking for the eds and have put kanker troops all over the cul de sac and trailers. so the eds go to water hills a water city like venice and convince the leader of water hills Jack to help the cul de sac jack and the water hill kids come with the eds armed with sling shots. the eds and the water hill kids attack and have a big battle with the kanker clan the eds free the kids when the kanker sisters come after the eds and the kids so the kids and the kanker sisters start fighting and the kids win so the eds and jonny 2 jack and plank go to take down lord kanker when they are stopped by butch bubba n rod who say there gonna kill them so jack and jonny stay and fight butch bubba and rod. meanwhille butch bubba n rod and the kanker sisters gather around lord kanker suronding the eds are jonny rolf nazz and kevin jack sarah and jimmy meanwhile lord kanker starts saying that its over and the kanker clan has one so the kids get into a huge fight with the kanker sisters and butch bubba n rod thats when lord kanker starts coming at the eds hes about to kill them when a trailer falls on lord kanker and kills him the kankers run away. the last scene focuses the eds and the kids going home 2 weeks later its raining out side everythings back to normal. Category:Fan Fiction